First Time (Reprise)
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: This is the updating and remixed version of First Time. This is the story of Remy Hadley's first sexual experience with another girl. Rated M for obvious reasons. Please drop a quick review and I hope you like it!


**First Time (Reprise)**

**A/N: Hello all, this is the updated version of a story I posted a REALLY long time ago. I was looking through old things and decided that this story could use a little fixing up.**

You never thought a kiss at a high school party could mean as much as it did. And even scarier than that, the kiss was with a girl.

But now you find herself with the girl, upstairs in her parent's bedroom. They aren't home, hence the raging party downstairs.

You sit on the edge of the king sized bed in the large room, watching Sarah close the door behind her.

You gulp as Sarah sits down next you. You can feel your heart beat quickening.

"Remy," Sarah's heavenly voice spills out. "You don't have to be nervous."

You nod even though that heart in your chest hasn't slowed down at all. You try to relax when Sarah puts her hand on your knee. Sarah's age is a little intimidating. She being a senior and you just a sophomore. Also the fact that you have been practically in love with this girl for a year doesn't help at all either.

Sarah leans into you and brushes her lips against yours for the second time that night. You tense up against your will. Sarah lets go of you and smiles.

"You need to relax, hun." Sarah says. You melt at the term of endearment.

"Sorry, I'm just, not used to this." You reply with a light smile. Your inexperience embarrasses you.

Sarah nods understandingly. "Okay, how about we start by just talking."

You agree. You talk all the time. Talking is easy.

Sarah crawls to the head of the bed and pats the seat next to her. You swallow your fear and crawl next to her.

Sarah lays down on her side to face you and you do the same.

"Okay, so tell me something I don't know about you." Sarah says. The light is on in the room and you want it off. You want to touch her so bad. That's the reason you're up here, right?

You think. There is a lot this beautiful goddess doesn't know about you. "I don't know how this is possible."

Sarah smiles and moves closer to you. "I like you a lot Remy." She even puts her hand on your hip and pulls you closer.

You smile and snuggle closer to her. You take in everything. Her warmth, her smell, the touch of her hand, the tingle up your spine as her fingers subtly make their way under your shirt.

"Is this okay?" She asks quietly as you feel her fingers playing patterns on your skin.

_God yes it is._ "Yea," You say. Sarah smiles at you again. You remember how you fell in love with her smile even before you fell in love with her.

You feel her moving closer and her lips touching yours again. You close your eyes to focus on the moment but you also don't want to close your eyes. You want to make sure this moment is real so you open them for a second and see Sarah's eyes closed.

You continue to kiss her and then you feel her tongue trying to get at yours. Then you hear a sound that sends a wave of pleasure to the place between your legs. You open your eyes and find hers are open.

It's not until she makes the noise again that you realize she's moaning. _Damn. Sarah Stanton is moaning for me, Remy Hadley._

Her lips taste like candy. Her right hand moves farther up your waist, rubbing your skin as it moves. Her left hand is tangled in your hair. You feel like you should be doing something more than you are.

Out of the blue, she pulls away from you.

You look at her in paralyzing fear. Is it over?

"You seam tense Remy." Sarah says to you. "Here," Sarah crawls over you and reaches for the beaded string hanging from the lamp on the bedside table. Her small but perfect breasts are inches away from your face and your breath hitches in your throat.

She pulls the string and the light in the room turns to a dim warm color. You immediately feel warm and comfortable.

Sarah rests her weight on her arms and looks down at you. Her long reddish brown hair cascades onto your shoulders. You feel her lips on yours again. She almost misses and gets the corner of your lips. That is so damn cute.

You continue to kiss passionately. She's now straddling you and your hands are rested on her thighs. She grinds into you ever now and then and every time she does you feel a new fire erupt in your lower region. You find yourself moaning too.

"Remy?" Sarah asks after about ten minutes.

"Yea?" You ask.

She runs a perfect hand through your brunette hair.

"Are you ready?" She asks. This can only mean one thing. Are you ready to take off clothes and actually do it? You don't reply because your mind is too busy thinking about Sarah's naked body on yours.

"Rem?" Sarah asks again.

"Yea," You say. "I'm ready."

Sarah nods and begins kissing your neck. "Don't worry." She says. "We'll go slow."

"Okay." You say. Her lips on your neck make you arch your back slightly. It's a weak spot that she has claimed as her own.

"Super slow." Sarah giggles. "Like an iceberg."

You chuckle slightly. "Not that slow."

Sarah smiles at you and sits up. You watch as her arms cross and reach the bottom of her shirt. You feel your heart speeding up again when she begins to pull her shirt up over her head. Her bra is light red, a faint color- the same one you imagine your cheeks are.

She discards the shirt and hovers over you again. She begins tugging at your shirt lightly. "You okay?" She asks again.

You nod and help her remove your shirt. The cool air hits you and suddenly you want her to be so much closer than she is. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She begins to kiss you again with slow, languid, lips and tongue.

She pulls the big comforter over you two and you feel a new wave of safety. The warmth coming from her body is overwhelming and you just want to breath in her neck, place kisses on the crook between her collar bone and jaw.

Soon the rest of the clothes come off, albeit clumsily. You are skin to skin with Sarah. The only thing separating you is the thin fabric of undergarments.

She's messaging the skin right above your hips and your hands are trailing up and down her back.

You haven't been able to ignore the wetness you feel. You can tell she is just as wet because she rubs herself against your leg every now and then. You almost giggle when she does it because it's like she's humping you.

You feel her hand moving from your hip and closer to your panties. You move your hands to her bra strap, tracing the material with your fingers. You place your hands on the clip, ready to open it.

Once she had gotten your bra off as well, there is a moment of stillness. You can't help it. You stare at her breasts. They are the perfect cue ball shape, and a perfect size. Nothing too overwhelming. To your surprise she is staring at yours too. You blush and hope she can't see.

Sarah's hands move again and before you can think about it her fingers are tracing the rim of your panties and making their way into the silk material. Your excitement builds as her fingers tease your folds.

Sarah looks at you for permission before going in. When she does it feels weird at first. Her fingers are wanted visitors. She maneuvers them expertly inside of you. This leads you to wonder how many times she has done this before. Then you don't care. You begin to moan as she speeds up. This swelling pleasure builds up and threatens to make you explode.

"Nff," Is all that will come out of your strained throat. Sarah's chuckle shoots ecstasy down your neck. You realize that Sarah has a thing for necks. You realize that you'd let her suck all the blood out of you.

You feel her heat moving against yours as she thrusts into you. Her breath on your ear makes you shiver. Her lips touch your ear lightly and her smell over takes you. You take her other hand that was clenching the bedsheets in your own. Then, you do something you never thought you would.

You lead Sarah's hand to the opening between her own thighs. She stops just for a second.

Her eyes meet yours and instantly her lips are on yours again, this time more desperate, as if she's panicking. You're afraid that you did something wrong but then you feel her fingers taking over your hand and leading it down the front of her underwear.

"Remy," Sarah's breath speaks to you. You feel like she's begging, and you don't even know what to think. Again, "Remy," She then bends your middle and ring fingers with her own and guides you to her clit.

"Oh, my god..." You think you say, not quite sure. Sarah laughs again, this time it's cut off by your fingers massaging her. Sarah's fingers move your own, while her other hand is still pulling from her every gasp of air you own.

Soon, you understand just how Sarah wants to be touched. Your fingers begin to explore on their own, rubbing more confidently against Sarah's sensitive bud. Then, Sarah takes her hand away from yours to steady herself on the bed, her hair falling into her face.

Sarah's biting on her top lip, hard. You bring her head down to yours with your free hand, begging her even closer.

"Remy-" Sarah moans against your kiss. Her lips are desperate, hungry. Your fingers feel her opening and with one dedicated thrust, you're inside of her. Sarah grunts, tightening her walls around your fingers. "Rem-" You begin to thrust into her.

Soon, you have created a rhythm, a calculated and precise melody to follow. Her lips are leaving kisses and airy pants all over your neck and lips. You raise your knees around her waist, feeling the bursting energy course through every vein.

You feel it. It's there and it will not be ignored. One last thrust and you let everything go. Your hand holds tight to the back of her neck as you come. She's not far behind, the sporadic tightening of your walls around her fingers setting her off.

After your high dwindles, she collapses next to you. Before you can even catch your breath she pulls you into a tight hug and a searing kiss. She holds you close and you feel her heat radiate off her. You can't remember a time you were this happy.

You two lay there and stare into each other's eyes. The party has been over for a while so it's quiet. You're tracing lines and squiggles across her lightly tanned arm.

"Sarah…" You mumble as she plays with your hair.

"Yea?" She says.

"You are amazing." You say. It sounds so small to you, so you pick new words. "I think I'm in love with you."

Sarah pulls you closer and whispers in your ear. "I love you too Remy. Maybe we can run away together."

You smile and lightly chuckle. "I wish. Just remember me, okay?"

Sarah rests on her elbow and looks straight at you. The dim light brightens her eyes and warms the light brown even more. "Only if you remember me." Sarah jokes. "I'll always be your first."

**So, I hope you guys liked the reprise (Don't know if that is a fitting term?) of this story! I just felt like I had to do it! Alright, reviews I love! Do you like this better/ worse than the first one?**


End file.
